What if? Toothless killed Hiccup
by Sn0wleopard
Summary: Hiccup has had many accidents with Toothless, but will this one prove to be fatal? My first story in my "What if...?" Series. RATED T FOR CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1- Toothless? No!

He couldn't believe that this was happening. 20 years with dragons and it had to be HIS dragon. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Toothless, please! Stop!"

Toothless did not stop.

"PLEASE! What's wrong with you? Snap out of it Toothless!"

Toothless did not answer. He drew in a deep breath.

Hiccup knew what was about to happen. The worst part was that he was powerless to stop it. He could not help seeing the smug smile on Dragos' face. He knew what was about to happen. Toothless began to create a fire in his throat. Hiccup braced himself for the pain and shouted to Toothless one last time.

"TOOTHLESS STOP!"

Hiccup's parents heard his desperate cries, and they saw Toothless slowly advancing on their son, as if in a trance.

"Hiccup!" They shouted in unison.

Stoic ran towards his son, desperate to save him.

"Dad! No!" Hiccup held out one hand towards his father and one towards Toothless.

Toothless released his fiery breath upon his rider, upon his best friend. Stoic was blown back in the blast, more powerful than any other explosion. All this time, Astrid and the others stood and watched in horror.


	2. Chapter 2- How to kill a dragon's rider

Chapter 2

I_f anyone has some suggestions for the ending, please leave a review. I'm Aiming for 5-10 for chapters. Thanks!_

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Hiccup's final pleas, the explosion, the fire. A ringing silence fell.

"Hiccup! No! Son!" Stoic ran up to his son, who was lying under spikes of unnatural ice, eyes closed and still. He scooped his son up into his arms, frantically searching for signs that he was alive. A hearbeat, small breaths, anything.

Valka watched in stunned silence. She couldn't have lost the son she had only just found. It just wasn't right.

Toothless was fighting with the Alpha's mind to regain control of his body. Suddenly, his vision became clear. But he didn't like what he saw. Why did he do it? He would never forgive himself for killing Hiccup.

Hiccup was barely conscious, on the brink of death. He barely registered his father picking him up. His wound and burns felt as if they were on fire, the pain paralysing him and blurring his vision. He focused on what was in front of him, his father's face with tears streaked down his face. He couldn't recall ever seeing his father cry. He was too Viking-like for that. Hiccup's parents tore of their son's scorched, twisted armour and gasped at his wound from his Dragons' fire. Hiccups' friends and Astrid hurried over, leaving Toothless sitting confused a short distance away.

Astrid couldn't believe what just happened. There was no way that Hiccup would just, die. Especially when he was killed by his own dragon. She had seen Hiccup survive hundreds of near-death experiences, but he had probably taken this one a step to far this time. Just then she did something that she never thought she'd do, cry.

Toothless sat in confused disbelief. He couldn't just have done that to Hiccup, could he? But he did. How could he KILL his partner, his other half, his best friend. He never would, but he did. And why? Because of Drago and his Alpha. And because of them, his Hiccup probably wouldn't live to see Berk ever again. And because of that, Drago would pay.


	3. Chapter 3- uh oh Things are getting ugly

*_spoilers* ah! Cliff hanger at the end of this chapter. Will he survive? Depends if I'm feeling generous enough to spare his pathetic existence. Muhaha. Pleaseee review bc this is my first fanfic. I'm Even starting to feel bad about what I've done to poor hiccup lol. Enjoy!_

He could feel him self drifting away, he could no longer think straight. And Toothless caused this. But he didn't. The Alpha had caused this, since it was controlling Toothless. He needed Toothless to know that he forgave him, that it wasn't his fault. The problem was that it was getting harder to form thoughts now, and his vision was darker than earlier. If he was going to do it, he'd better do it now.

"Toothless?" Hiccup nervously called out.

Toothless crouched down and began so slink away with eyes full of sadness and guilt. Hiccup knew exactly what he was thinking. Toothless was probably thinking of how it was his fault that his fragile, caring rider was fatally wounded and on the brink of death. Toothless blamed himself for everything, even though the dragon knew that he was under control of the Alpha and it had used his body as a deadly puppet to kill Hiccup.

"Toothless? Come here bud" Hiccup said.

Toothless began to inch closer, making rumbling noises of apology towards Hiccup.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM MY SON, YOU BLACK DEVIL! YOU KILLED MY SON!" Stoick boomed. He began to raise his axe towards Toothless, but Hiccup's mother grabbed his arm before he brought it down on Toothless.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried "None of this is your fault! I forgive you, you have always been my best friend and always will be, even if I die here today. I know that you would never hurt me on purpose!"

Stoick lowered his axe and instead began sobbing over his son, who was now turning the white snow scarlet. He wasn't sure how much time Hiccup had left. He was growing weaker by the second and his voice began to stutter.

"D..Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes...son?" Stoick couldn't stop himself from sobbing over his son.

He doubted that he would make it through the night.

"I...I... I'm sorry dad. I should have listened and stayed...b..back on Berk. I wouldn't have gotten into this mess if I'd just listened to you. Mum... I've only just met you but I still love you so much... I'm so sorry..." Hiccup's voice trailed off and toothless came over and gently nudged him.

"Toothless?" Hiccup could no longer see properly for warm, sticky liquid was flowing into one of his eyes. "It's not your fault bud... I'm so sorry. A..Astrid? Please take care of Toothle..."

"No Hiccup! You can't just go! You can't! Please!"

"He might still have a chance if we act quickly!" Stoick shouted.

Unfortunately, Drago, who was watching the whole scene, overheard this. He couldn't have all his hard work destroyed because of that boy who refused to die. Hiccup was still lying where he was shot by toothless, under a ledge of blue ice. He commanded one of his dragons to shoot the huge icicles hanging above them. It worked, the icicle was dislodged and began to fall above the boy.

Toothless roared. Hiccup cried out when he saw what was about to happen. Astrid screamed.

"HICCUP!"


	4. Chapter 4- Oh no!

_Oh.. Poor Hiccup. Never mind. If you enjoyed reading this story, please please please leave a review! Any review is good!_

At that moment, on the cold island that day, everything stopped for a second as a huge icicle began to fall. Straight down towards wounded Hiccup. Astrid couldn't watch, not this. She desperately wanted to wake from this dreadful nightmare. She covered her eyes, and so did everyone except for Hiccup and his dragon. She heard horrible sounds that day, Toothless' wail of panic and despair, the thud of the icicle as it hit its mark, and Hiccup's final cry of pain before the dreadful silence fell, only broken by Astrid's sobs.

Drago smiled a smug, evil smile and turned to leave, taking his dragons to Berk for the final battle. He briefly tried to regain control over Toothless, but it proved impossible because Toothless' mind was focused only on grief for his rider. Well, he thought, he didn't need him anyway. Without the boy who was now probably dead, the Night Fury was useless.

"H..Hiccup?" Astrid sobbed.

No reply. Hiccup just lay there, the shard of ice protruding from the wound in his chest, stained red with blood.

He was dead.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, first dragon rider of Berk, the world's first and best dragon trainer, was _killed by his own dragon_.

Valka was overwhelmed with grief. She had just lost her son and_ it was her fault_. She was the one who took off Hiccup's chest armour to see the wound that Toothless had inflicted. If she'd left it on, he would have lived. But he didn't. Her son was dead. The realisation hit her harder than the blast of Toothless' fire.

"Hiccup! HICCUP!" Stoick shouted. He pulled out the icicle that protruded from his son's chest and frantically shook Hiccup's shoulders in an attempt to wake him up. He listened for a heartbeat, but found none.

Astrid had no way of getting Back to Berk either. Stormfly was taken by Drago to help attack Berk. It was just then that Toothless made a noise, and she remembered that now that Hiccup was dead, there was no one to fly him, and he couldn't fly on his own. Then she had an idea.


	5. Chapter 5- Now what?

_I feel sorry for hiccup. Must've been quite painful, and his own dragon/best friend killed him too. Enjoy the story, I can't pm at the moment so please don't feel offended if you ask a question and I don't answer right away. Special thanks to **midnightsky0612 **For reviews. I can confirm that there will be at least 8 chapters in this story. Here we go!_

_..._

Hiccup looked up the best he could when Toothless roared a warning to him. To his alarm, a huge icicle was dislodged by the blast of fire from one of Drago's dragons. Time seemed to slow down as the last seconds of his precious life ticked away. He cried out and gritted his teeth for the pain just as it pierced his chest. The last thing he saw was Astrid screaming and a huge icicle in his chest. His vision went black.

...

Astrid stood with her friends some short way away from where Hiccup lay.

"He will be ok though, won't he?" Fishlegs asked innocently.

"If by ok you mean 'dead forever with a gaping wound in his chest' then yes, he will be ok". Astrid shouted angrily, and Fishlegs flinched.

"Look" Astrid said. "Hiccup is dead and Toothless can't fly without a rider. Do any of you still have your dragons?"

Everyone explained how Drago had taken control of their dragons and they had flown off.

"Stormfly was taken too, so if I ride Toothless back to Berk and bring you more dragons back, will that do? I also can't STAND the way Drago just killed Hiccup and left. That's a why he's going to pay for what he's done." Astrid explained, and with one last goodbye to Hiccup she went to find Toothless, who was hiding somewhere on this island.


	6. Chapter 6 - Back to Berk

Wow, what happened here? Here's another chapter.

_"Toothless... It wasn't your fault. You would never hurt him. He was your best friend"_

_The black dragon shrank back away from Astrid's hand, large green eyes full of guilt and sorrow._

_"You can't let Drago destroy Berk. It's what Hiccup would have wanted you to do."_

The wind whipped Astrid's hair around her face as she flew towards Berk. With the fastest dragon she could still get there before Drago, she had to before Drago took all the other dragons too. Astrid pressed her heel down hard to change the position of Toothless' prosthetic tailfin. She had watched Hiccup ride him enough times that she had no problem flying the dragon.

_Oh gods, Hiccup_

She vividly remembered her friend's pleas as his own dragon turned on him, pupils narrowed to slits, preparing to fire...

No. She had to focus on the task at hand. She had to finish what Hiccup started. As if sensing her sadness, the Night Fury rumbled affectionately beneath her.

"It's ok, Toothless. Just a little further."

In reality, Astrid had no idea how much longer they would have to fly to get to Berk. They had been flying for a few hours now, long enough to arrive soon.

What was she going to tell them? Tell Stoick? Tell _anyone_? Astrid began to write a speech in her mind, when she noticed the large stone statues of Vikings. They were here. She heard whoops and cheers of the villagers as she flew over, fading into confused murmurs when they realized that their beloved heir hadn't returned, that it was _Astrid_ riding Toothless.

The large dragon touched down in a large circle of people, and Astrid slid off of Toothless' back. She saw Hiccup's house on the hill, the one that was meant to be _their_ house, and as the Cheif approached, whatever had been holding Astrid together crumbled, and Astrid collapsed to the ground sobbing.

_I'm so sorry_

**I might put this up for adoption, so ask me about it . **

**Sn0wleopard**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7 - To Save an Island

**Thanks for the** reviews** guys! That's what keeps this story going. I'll try not to destroy you with feels this next chapter ; D**

Astrid sat on the edge of the cliff, fingers idly braiding the fur of her hood, like she had done so many times to Hiccup's hair. This was their cliff, and if Hiccup was off somewhere you could usually find him here, drawing the sunset or adding to his map. But Astrid would not find him here today. Never again in fact. She had come here to escape the hundreds of questions and accusations of the village.

_Astrid's father gently placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder, a small attempt to comfort the sobbing girl. _

_"Astrid, you must tell me where Hiccup is. " He said_ gently._ At this, Astrid's crying increased tenfold. The village had never seen anything like this before, and surged forth, bubbling with questions. With Astrid in this state, he had begun to suspect the worst had happened. He prayed he was wrong._

_Astrid's sobs stopped for a moment._

_"Drago. Drago Bludvist. He KILLED him."_

_Astrid broke away from her father's embrace and ran for the edge of the village, ignoring the gasps of disbelief and cries of outrage as she ran._

Astrid snapped out of her thoughts, remembering why she had come here. Luckily, Astrid had trained a flock of Nadders a few years ago, and she would have no trouble taking them back to the others. Astrid went to the part of the village where the Nadders liked to live, and the flock approached her without hesitation. She chose one purple Nadder for herself and more for the others. The other Dragons would follow Astrid back to the island. As she flew over the village once again, there were people gazing up at her much the same as last time, but this time no cheers or whoops of joy were heard, and the silence was met with only solemn gazes as the girl and her Nadders flew back out to sea.


End file.
